To Be Batman
by OneMistyKnight
Summary: After another night of fighting crime, Terry pays Max a visit to rest his tired and battered body at her place. However, his usual nightly visit sparks a curiosity in Max to inquire the Neo Dark Knight "What's it like to be Batman?" [TerryxMax moment]


Title: To be Batman

Tonight was like any other night Terry McGinnis decided to pay Maxine Gibson a visit after ruining the bad guy's plans and sending them off to jail. Although he didn't come over every night, it was starting to become a habit of his long after Maxine learned about his secret identity as Batman.

At first, he was very nervous and apprehensive thinking that her new discovery might be detrimental to the both of them. But after plenty of time, and even after her sometimes dangerous involvement to assist him, they grew closer as partners and friends. So close in fact, that whenever he came over to visit, he made himself right at home and Max never minded one bit.

So Terry does just that as he rests on her soft green sofa in his black shirt and charcoal gray pants. He drapes his left arm over his eyes, blocking out all light within the room. Granted, Maxine turned off most of the lights excluding the electric candles her mother bought years ago. The candles were just some wax and plastic night-lights that glow softly to resemble some real fancy candle. But despite that, Maxine nevertheless became entranced by the glow and the sound of Terry's soft breathing.

Maxine knew he wasn't asleep; at least…Not yet.

"Terry," Maxine whispers his name without looking at him.

Terry groans a little but replies. "Mm?"

"What's it like?" Her voice was low but filled with curiosity.

Moving his arm from his face, Terry moves it down to rest on his chest. He wanted to avoid his cracked ribs as much as possible. "To be Batman," he reflects her question to confirm if that was what she meant.

"Yeah," she replies softly. "Every time I see you don the suit, I can't help but wonder how does Terry feel every time he's Batman? What's it like to go out and fight all those bad guys bent on taking over Gotham or destroying the world or something…It looks amazing to me and way more fantastic than my dull pathetic life."

Terry closes his eyes momentarily then opens them again slowly as if to mentally compose his thoughts. "To be honest, excluding the ultra schway 'toys,' it's both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. There's a sense of freedom in that suit that you don't get every day. To fly over the dark sky of Gotham like a Bat and watch the city from a completely different view. In its own way, it's breath-taking and it gives you a different perspective on life in Gotham…Almost as if I'm omniscient and omnipotent." He shot a grin at Maxine who starts to smirk at his statement. "And no, it's not a God Complex."

Maxine just chuckles softly at that. "Sometimes I got that impression from Batman in the past." She teases.

"Ha, ha," Terry laughs mockingly as he snags the green pillow next to his hip and hits her with it.

"Hey!" Maxine protests while trying to take the pillow from him. "That's a cheap shot, McGinnis." But she laughs lightly anyway even as he positions the pillow over his chest.

Terry's demeanor changes again; one less playful and more serious. "But there are things about wearing the suit that are, to say the least, not fun. The injuries come with the territory, and I can handle those when it's done to my body. But there's always danger…The worry that someone might get killed because I wasn't quick enough, or the experience of seeing someone murdered right before your eyes, maimed, disfigured – every possibly gruesome thing you can think of while scouring the city will unfold right before your eyes. It can cause nightmares...It can even kill you inside if you're not careful, Max." His tone was solemn as his baby blue eyes show hurt within them.

"Ter…" Maxine's eyebrows furrow at the sad emotion reflected in his eyes. She places her hand over his gently and frowns slightly.

"Then there's the potential danger of someone finding out your identity and killing everyone you care about. I made those mistakes with that kid and Ian Peek who almost leaked both mine and the old man's secret life to the entire world." Terry's voice faltered a bit. "I was being foolish at that time and it could have cost a lot of lives. Not just my own life and not just Bruce's…But my mom, Matt, Dana. Even…**You**."

Maxine squeezes his hand. "Ter…I…"

Terry slowly sits up with a grimace and groans while holding his bruised ribs. "Hurts more when I sit up…"

Maxine places her hand on his shoulder. "Then don't sit up! You're supposed to be resting, you twip!"

Of course, the teenage vigilante ignores her protest as he fully sits up and takes her hands into his.

Raising a perfectly shaped black eyebrow, Maxine stares down at his larger hands holding hers. "What are you doing? I understand my hands are soft McGinnis, but –"

Terry chuckles but stops almost immediately. He looks directly at her face – eyes focused on her dark brown eyes with an intensely serious expression. "Max…" He spoke her name softly yet with a tinge of sadness in it.

Maxine's hands twitch within his, not even daring herself to look away from his intense gaze. "Yeah?"

"The day you were nearly killed by Curare because you didn't listen to me scared the daylights out of me. When I heard your terrified scream on the other end of the link, I panicked and didn't know what to think; but I was praying to GOD that you were still unharmed. I couldn't even tell you how scared I was. The thought of you dead…"

Gently, Maxine squeezes his hand. "…I'm sorry I scared you like that, Ter. I…I just wanted to help you out so bad. I thought, since you're out there as Batman, what can I do to help you if I can't fight crime like you do. You shouldn't be out there doing this alone." She glances away, her voice cracking a little.

Touching her cheek gently, Terry replies softly as he turns her head to get her to look at him. "...But I'm not alone." He smiles gently at her as his thumb caresses the back of her left hand. "I have Mr. Wayne guiding me every step of the way, and I have you to share my secret with. I'm glad you know, Max. I really am. I just wish you'd listen to me more and steer away from danger, not dive head first into it."

Maxine sighs. "Fine…It pegs me to say this, but I know you're right. I know I've been pretty gun-ho about this vigilante business which could have cost us both our lives – "

"Yeah, but we are alive," Terry added quickly.

"Yes, yes we are. Thank you for always putting up with my 'sleuthing,' and saving my butt." She smiles at him, even as he removes his hand from her cheek.

"You're my friend, Max. My best friend, so even if you're a little hard-headed, I'd still rush to save you." He smirks at her.

Maxine mirrors his smirk. "I should hit you for that. Although I do have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Don't you ever feel like you're running around Gotham naked in that suit? That thing is too tight to wear your clothes underneath, and I'm not even sure you're wearing underwear when you're dressed as Batman." She eyes him up curiously a little, mostly trying to imagine what article of clothing he actually wears while wearing the suit.

Terry rubs the back of his head, not expecting that sort of question. "Well, about that…"

~La Fin~

OneMistyKnight: Sorry, but letting you all use your imaginations on that one. Haha.


End file.
